1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to anti-theft devices for vehicles. More specifically, the invention is an anti-theft device for a skid steer loader attachment tool to prevent unauthorized removal of the attachment tool from a skid steer loader.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various locking devices, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for a locking device for skid steer loader attachment tools including, but not limited to, skid steer loader general purpose buckets, dirt buckets, utility buckets, light material buckets, multi purpose buckets, pallet forks, and landscape tillers and rakes.
An attachment tool attached to a skid steer loader is vulnerable to misuse and theft, particularly at night when skid steer loaders are often left unattended on a building site. A skid steer loader attachment is typically coupled to a skid steer loader by means of a mechanical coupler comprising two securing arms. Rotating the securing arms through about 90° from a horizontal attached position to a vertical release position on either side of the coupler releases the attached tool from the skid steer loader. Thus, an opportunistic thief merely has to move a lever to an up position in order to release a tool attached to a skid steer loader and, for example, illegally haul the released attachment tool away on a truck.
Several efforts have been made to address these problems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,106 issued May 19, 1987 to J. M. Kohout describes a device for securing an opposing pair of outwardly opening cabin doors on general aviation aircraft and the like. Specifically, a pair of non-extensible elongated elements, such as a pair of rods or a rod and cable, are joined together at one end such that the elements can rotate independently. The '106 patent does not teach or suggest a device to secure a tool attached to a skid steer loader.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,598,462 and 4,288,944 respectively describe a locking mechanism for securing a filing cabinet, and a security door. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,131,245 and 5,582,401 respectively describe an automobile steering lock, and a basketball hoop closure. The '462, '944, '245, and '401 patents do not teach or suggest a device to secure a tool attached to a skid steer loader.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,834,780, 4,295,673, 5,890,382, and 5,927,107 respectively describe a filing cabinet locking mechanism, an exit device, a multi-shaft combination lock, and a container locking device. The '780, '673, '382, and '107 patents do not teach or suggest a device to secure a skid steer tool attached to a skid steer loader.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a skid steer attachment lock solving the aforementioned problems is desired.